Axel (Kingdom Hearts)
'Axel '''or '''Lea '''is one of the main characters in the Square-Enix series Kingdom Hearts. He is the nobody of Lea and is part of Organization VIII. Background As the events of Lea and Isa, Lea's best friend, happened years ago before the first Kingdom Hearts game were both consumed by darkness that claimed Radiant Garden and transformed the whole world into Hollow Bastion. Even though Lea lost his heart, his strength and willpower allows his body to remain in Hollowed vessels named Axel. As he becomes Axel, he joined and became a member to Organisation XIII as the 8th member of the team after his nobodied friend Saix. While both of them wanted to take over, his memories of Lea allows him to befriend Xion and to Saix's displeasure and their former friendship dissolved. It would eventually lead to Axel's restoration into Lea. Powers & Abilities * '''Immense Strength, Speed & Durability: '''Axel has shown to have incredible physicality, as he is strong enough to compete with Saix, fast enough to dodge cannonball fire and keep up with Sora, and can take hits from Roxas and Sora. * '''Corridors of Darkness: '''Like all members of Organization XIII, Axel can summon portals called Corridors of Darkness, which allow him to go to any world he desires. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Axel's main power is his ability to control fire. He can use his flames to enhance the power of his weapons, create constructs such as walls, and absorb it to heal himself. By charging up his power, Axel can unleash a powerful fiery explosion from his body that's strong enough to wipe out an entire army of Heartless, though Axel will die in the process. ** '''Firetooth: '''Axel throws both of his flaming chakrams or even four chakrams in total that bounces around the area which can damage opponents that gets hit by the flaming chakrams. ** '''Fire Wall: '''With his fire manipulation, Axel can create a wall of fire that he can close in on the characters the battlefield. Axel is completely immune to his own flame wall. ** '''Fire Raid: '''Axel lights his Keyblade on fire and throws it at the opponent, before it returns to his hand like a boomerang. ** '''Ring of Fire: '''Axel's signature move. He generates a ring of fire around him and his opponent, keeping them from escaping him. Axel is the only one who can pass through the wall, since he can teleport through the flames without taking damage from them. ** '''Explosion: '''Axel's Limit Break, which he can only use when his health is low. With this move, Axel lights both of his chakrams on fire and hurls them at the opponent, causing explosions once they hit something. Axel also has his Final Limit, a stronger version of Explosion, which has him combine his chakrams into a single, larger chakram for a much stronger attack. Equipment *'Eternal Flames: 'Axel's signature weapons, a pair of large spiked rings called chakrams. Axel can use them either as melee weapons, throwing weapons, or even shields to block attacks with. He often channels fire magic through them to light them on fire, and he can summon multiple chakrams at a time. *'Flame Liberator: 'After dying and regaining his heart, becoming Lea again, Axel gained the ability to summon a Keyblade. Keyblades increase the physicality of the wielders, allow them to cast magic, are sharp enough to slice clean through buildings, and can open or close any lock, including the Keyhole that leads to a world's heart. Axel's Keyblade is called the Flame Liberator, and Axel has shown the ability to channel his fire magic through his Keyblade to light it on fire, along with transforming it into his old Chakrams and back at will. *'Black Coat: '''A hooded black coat worn by every member of Organization XIII. These coats are magically enchanted to ward off the corrupting influence of darkness, allowing Axel to traverse safely through the Corridors of Darkness without worrying about being corrupted. The hood also completely obscures the wearer's face when worn, making it useful for stealth purposes. Feats Strength *Traded blows with Roxas and Marluxia. *Sliced Vexen in two. *Knocked out Xion with a chop to the neck. *Blocked an attack from both Roxas and Xion at once. *Can parry blows with a full-powered Roxas. *His flames are strong enough to incinerate Vexen. *Blocked blows from Saix with his Keyblade. Speed *Easily outsped Sora when they first met. *Intercepted Xion and Roxas when they were fighting. *Dodged cannon fire. *Can somehow move across the entire battlefield at amazing speed. Durability *Took hits from Sora and Roxas, who can slice through buildings. *Survived attacks from Xion, who had absorbed most of Roxas' power, and was only tired afterwards. *Shrugged off being stabbed by Saix. *Survived a confrontation of Riku-Ansem. *Immune to his own flame wall. Skill *Destroyed an entire army of Nobodies in a single attack albiet cost his life. *Captured and defeated Xion. *Became one of the seven guardians of light. *Held off both Saix and Xion at the same time alongside Kairi. Weaknesses *Ice-based attacks. *His strongest attack kills him when he uses it. *Limit Break requires him to be at low health. *Lacks training with his Keyblade. *Xemnas was able to shatter his Keyblade with one hit. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Fire Users Category:True Neutral Category:Square-Enix Category:Video Game Characters Category:Disney Category:Spirits Category:JRPG Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Redeemed Villains